Kiss A Girl
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song fic. It's the end of summer and the Titans are celebrating by relaxing at the beach. But something is troubling Beast Boy. He and Raven haven't had thier first kiss yet as a couple. Can a song by Keith Urban change that? BBRae. many others


Teen Titans

Kiss A Girl

**Olivia- Ok, this is another one of those time when I was trying to work on something I was supposed to, when inspiration hit me harder than a punch from Cinderblock! Anyway, this fic is a song fic inspired by Keith Urban's 'Kiss A Girl'. I don't own TT or the song. The only thing I own is my OC Falcon; who appears alongside Bohusk, AJ, Joy and Aaron in this fic. (For more info on all OCs go to mine, Dimebag James and WingsxOfxCaos' profiles.' **

It was the last day of summer in Jump City. The afternoon sun glowed orange and gold as it started to set over the bay. The Titans had spent the entire day at the beach, lounging around and enjoying thier day off from duty. The girls sat on the beach while they watched thier boyfriends body surf against the waves.

Raven and Falcon sat on thier 'Rolling Stones' beach towel with thier arms wrapped around thier midsections. Starfire had confiscated thier cloaks and forced them to wear black and white bikinis. The two mages angrily objected to such treatment but soon found themselfs out matched against the alien's brute strenght.

Even though the girls had nothing to worry about. They had a figure most girls would kill for. Starfire strutted around in front of Robin in a skimpy pink one peice that left little to the imagination. Bee wore a gold and black one piece, and Joy and Aj wore matching black and red tankinis.

Cyborg had installed a killer stereo system in the T-car so music blasted through the open windows from its parked position on the hill above them. He chose a random station before speeding off in the direction of the ocean. 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock blared it's sounds over the entire beach.

"Why don't you join us girls?" asked Robin who was trying to avoid being dunked again by Bohusk.

"No thanks." the girls chorused.

"Suit yourselfs."

Beast Boy stood waist high in the salty waters with his mind wandering. He and Raven had been dating for almost 3 months now and they had yet to have thier first kiss. He pondered ways for him to just 'randomly' plant one on her, but to no avail. He groaned in frustration and morphed into a dolfin, swimming a mile or two out to sea.

Meanwhile, Raven sat beside her sister, lost in her thoughts. She desperately wanted Beast Boy to try and kiss her, but she was determined she wouldn't be the one to make the first move.

As if a force greater than mortals was watching over them, the song 'Kiss A Girl' by Keith Urban started to play. Even in the thick sea water, Beast Boy could still hear the music.

_To kiss and tell it's, just not my style  
But the night is young and it's been a while  
And she broke my heart, broke it right in two  
And it took some time but Im feeling like  
Im finally ready to find  
Find somebody new_

Old memories of Terra haunted his mind. He had been in love with the blonde geomancer, but sadly, she broke the changeling's heart. But he was determined to move on from his previous infatuation and into something real...Raven.

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Dont wanna go to far just to take it slow  
But I shouldnt be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

'_Does is the Big Guy up thier trying to help me out?!'_ he thought._ '...aww, fuck it! I'll give it a shot...Raven's probably gonna kill me, but at least I can die happy!'_ He quickly swam back to shallow water and morphed back into his usual 6' 2'' self. The other guys had already gotten out to watch the sunset with the girls. Each sat beside thier girlfriend with a towel wrapped around thier dripping forms.

He sat down beside Raven and casualy laied his hand over hers. She turned her head to see two emerald eyes staring back at her. She subconciously started to lean forward, towards him.

_Oooh its that moment when you start closin in  
First youre holdin back then surrenderin'  
It could start a fire n' light up the sky  
Such a simple thing do you wanna try  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye to all these rules_

Their lips connected shyly. Raven pulled back first with fear in her eyes. But when she saw that Gar had been smiling the whole time, her uncertainties vanished and she leaned back in. They kissed again, but this time with full blown passion. The others had been watching and were all smirks and smiles as they stared at the two lovers.

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Dont wanna go to far just to take it slow  
But I shouldnt be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl_

"Now I wanna kiss _my_ girl." Robin said in a very cheesy manner. Starfire giggled and quickly covered his lips with herown. Cyborg had been taking pictures with the camera built into his arm, but Bee distracted him with a few kissing methods of herown.

AJ and Aaron were not shy at all about thier relationship and showed it often. So, the two were currently engaged in a liplock of thier own.

_Cause baby tonight it could turn in to the rest of our lives  
Are you ready? Are you ready?  
To cross that line put your lips on mine!!  
_

"Put your lips on mine, baby." Bohusk sang to Falcon. She gave him a chaste kiss and left him smirking as she pulled back.

"You're such an idiot." she mumbled under her breath.

"But i'm your idiot." he smirked.

"...you got me thier." and she dove back to kiss him again.

Joy and Aqualad were still a bit shy about kissing in public, mainly because of her powers going haywire and randomly blowing something up. Suddenly, the Atlantian just couldn't take it anymore and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but soon melted into his touch.

"Looks like a chain reaction." Gar chuckled as he watched his friends kiss eachother.

"Maybe...So, do you still wanna kiss a girl?" Rae asked with a smile playing at her lips.

"Naw...I wanna kiss _my_ girl." he said, quoting Robin. Raven giggled slightly but gave him what he wanted.

**Olivia- Cheesy? Too fluffy? Short?...maybe, but a good way to end the summer. R&R!**


End file.
